devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevan (Devil Arm)
Nevan is a curious, guitar-like Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante can control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by jamming on Nevan, and its sickle attack is deadly.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arm File - Nevan: "Dante can control bats by jamming on this curious guitar. Its sickle attack is deadly." It is described as being "charged from the heavens".'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Nevan: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique charged from the heavens can move me." Biography ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Dante receives the Nevan after defeating its namesake guardian, with Dante using his new weapon in a brief concert he performs on the stage in Nevan's lair. Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 Nevan is one of many of Dante's Devil Arms given to Enzo Ferino as part of his collection for his Devil Arms shop, the Nevan and many of Dante's other weapons serving as collateral for Dante's debts to his former partner. Dante briefly reclaims ownership of the Nevan as part of a trap to lure a demon collecting Devil Arms out, but ultimately returns the weapons to Enzo. Appearance and Description Nevan consists of two forms in one. It is a purple, one neck guitar with many electric strings and some skeletal-looking features. It hides or cloaks a three pronged scythe underneath, which is basically folded into it (The scythe itself can fold backwards via "Distortion"). Also, it can use a pack of bats and electricity that will support the guitar, either firing off as a similar function to mid-ranged bullets, or in defensive purposes surround as a protective wall for the user. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3 Standard= |-| Swordmaster= Gameplay Nevan plays completely different than any other Devil Arm in Dante's arsenal as it is quite complex and methodical to use in battle, requiring a plethora of skill and understanding of its mechanics to use properly. Rather than physically attack outright, Nevan's main feature is to summon multiple projectiles, and to boast attacks with wide fields of effect, making it a mix between a projectile and a melee weapon. These attacks by Nevan are intricate and consist of two unique types: "Playing Attacks," and "Regular Attacks." *"Playing Attacks" are performed by playing Nevan's strings, utilizing performance to generate electricity and summon bats. The execution methods vary, normal ground based attacks requires Dante to setup and play to charge, requiring a small delay for startup and a need for space before enemies can attack, with others executing instantaneously. **When Dante plays a riff, bats are gradually summoned around him as a cluster field. As the numbers of bats grow, the field can also act as a defensive surrounding, able to fend off Enigma arrows and overwhelm any targets that come near him. When the riff completes, the bats will move directly towards the nearest or directed target, acting as a head on barrage or a wide spread swarm. **Every end chord that Dante plays generates a sound blast, which distorts the space around him, and will inflict damage on opponents within range. For most attacks, like "Nevan Combo I & II" and "Reverb Shock," the sound blast is extremely focused and secondarily releases the bats to attack the opponent. Other attacks like "Nevan Combo III," "Jam Session," and "Crazy Roll," will devastate opponents all around Dante. Some attacks, such as "Bat Riff", do not have en end chord. *Regular Attacks are straightforward, dealing damage with the weapon itself. Attacks such as "Tune-up," "Slash," and "Feedback" are examples of such attacks; in addition, all boast wide ranges that will target multiple close targets at once, and deal moderately high damage. While Nevan's attacks are potentially damaging, summoned bats do not boast much stopping power alone, requiring full power through focused barrages. Any sort of true melee and stopping power is only found in the sound blast fields and physical attacks. While Nevan's scythe based attacks are deadly to its namesake, such heavy hitting capabilities near and far only come through when nearly all abilities from the Goddess Statues are purchased, the Swordmaster Style is selected, and use of the style is mastered. Because of its limited capabilities for chaining direct melee damage and limitations by Styles and Abilities, it is difficult to raise the Stylish Rank with the Nevan on Combat Adjudicators on its most minimal settings, which makes it boast lower Style rankings than Adjudicators for Dante's other weapons. In actual battle, the weapon works as a ranged crowd control weapon, heavy hitter, and gradual destroyer of many speeds, with its bat swarms responsible for chaining to the Stylish Rank and direct melee hits adding bigger boosts in return. Gallery DT Nevan.gif|Dante's Nevan Devil Trigger Dante DT Nevan.png|Dante's Nevan Devil Trigger In-game Dantelightning.jpg|Dante wielding Nevan and Ivory DMC3-Dante and Nevan.jpg|Dante wielding Nevan Trivia *When Dante acquires Nevan, he plays a short yet intense version of "Taste The Blood" on stage and with concert outfittings in the Sunken Opera House. *Dante wields Nevan as one of his weapons in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds."Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Preview". Game Informer (GameStop Corporation) (206). June 2010. He is able to perform Jam Session, Air Play and Reverb Shock as normal special attacks, though Air Raid, Thunderbolt, and Vortex become available when Dante activates the Devil Trigger Hyper Combo. *Nevan is also one of the weapons that came with the Square Enix Play Arts Kai Dante figure, along with Ebony & Ivory and Rebellion. *There is one hidden alternative ability or "Glitch" of Nevan, if you use Slash, then fire off bats/electricity, and do this many times in a rhythmic motion, you can endlessly hover similar to Air Raid, however, it is slower. References es:Nevan (arma) Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons